Maybe
by psychogroupie
Summary: Lionel, Clark and Chloe help Lex deal with a drug problem. Slight Chlex. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and the WB, not me.  
  
Maybe  
  
The noisy coffee shop suddenly becomes very silent. In-depth conversations halt, employee's stop working, mouths cease to chew as the surprised customers shift their collective gaze to the entrance of the cozy building. All eyes are focused on the new comer. The infamous man standing in the doorway easily ignores their stares.  
  
Lionel Luthor walks briskly into the Talon. The look on the powerful mans face is determined as he moves deliberately across the crowded room. Long strides quickly take him to the corner of the building. People scatter as he hastily approaches the isolated door to his son's office. Testing the doorknob Lionel quickly assesses what he had already guessed. The door is locked.  
  
"Lex, Let me in!" Lionel barks at the lettered glass. Fearing his words are lost on deaf ears, Lionel sighs, narrowing his eyelids to scowl at the door in frustration.  
  
Turning to the young lady behind the counter Lionel prepares to question her. His eyes dart to the waitress's chest. Her nametag reads Lana. He recognizes the name. She's the one who talked his son into this place. He already hates her. "Lana do you have a key to my sons office?"  
  
The waitress's jaw drops. Lionel Luthor just rolls his eyes at the girls bewildered expression. "Keys?" he repeats, exasperated. Lana just blinks her big doe eyes at him. Lionel quickly dismisses her with an annoyed wave, her presence has already been forgotten.  
  
Lionel has not seen or heard from his son all day. They were supposed to have a meeting earlier but he never showed. None of his business associates seem to have any idea where Lex has gone, but Lionel *knows* his son. He understands his habits. Lionel can easily predict his offspring's movements with calculated precision. Lex is an open book to him. His motivations are simple. Lex was upset so he went to a place where he feels safe. For some reason, beyond Lionel's ability to comprehend, Lex feels at home in this seedy little dump.  
  
Lionel Luthor recalls the argument he had had with his son last night. Ironically this old building was a large part of the problem. Lionel had become quite irate when he had learned where a large portion of the depleted funds in Lex's accounts had been siphoned off too. Apparently Lex had been investing in a lot of the smaller businesses around Smallville. Lex had defended himself aptly, stating that every one of the business ventures was thriving and that they were all pulling in profit.  
  
Lionel recalled sighing at his son's words, gripping Lex's shoulders in his hands. His reply had been stinging. "Lex, you are an idiot. I don't know what these kids are doing to your mind but what you are saying to me is complete bullshit and you know it. If you had turned that damned theater into a parking lot you could be making double the profit right now! Those fucking kids are seducing you. You're letting them strip you of your good senses. You think they like you? They just see you as some freak rich boy to be exploited. Now, I want that building leveled and turned into a parking lot. Do you understand?"  
  
Lionel recalled the pain, obvious in his son's eyes. He could actually see Lex's heart break, and it made him happy to witness it. Lionel smiled at his son during that moment, with full knowledge that heartbreak was the quickest way to make a person cold and distant. With all the heartbreak Lex has endured over the years his heart should be a lot harder by now Lionel mused. His son was growing soft.  
  
Scowling at the ambiance of the Talon Lionel does not have time to register his complete disgust before he focuses his mind back on his task. Scanning the room he searches the sea of faces for someone who might know how to pick a lock. Surely one of these little hooligans possesses the skill. His gaze falls on a young man. Something about him looks familiar, but Lionel doesn't have time to attempt to recall where he might have seen this dark- haired farm boy before. Narrowing his eyes at the youth Lionel commands. "Open this door right now."  
  
The dumb kid just blinks in surprise. Stupidity is obviously a requirement for admittance into this place, like a suit and tie are essential in all the places he frequents. Lionels's impatient frown deepens. He speaks slowly like he is talking to a child. "Open the door."  
  
An older man's voice interrupts his reasonable demand, placing a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hold on Clark." The gruff man says to the boy before turning his attention over to the dominant figure in the room. "Excuse me. I don't think I appreciate you talking to my son like that."  
  
"I don't care what you appreciate nor do I have the time to stand here and banter with you about petty nonsense. I have important things to do so please step back and continue to amble away your pathetic life while I continue to live mine" Feeling satisfied that enough has been said to silence the man Lionel turns his attention back to Clark attempting to bargain with him. "Young man how much do I need to pay you in order to get you to open that door?"  
  
"Why do you want me to get inside of Lex's office?" The boy's voice sounds innocent enough, although there is a slight undertone that hints at a protective suspicion.  
  
Lionel grunts in frustration, giving the inquisitive youth a hateful glare. "Never mind. You are useless. Ill do it myself."  
  
Casually, Lionel selects a silver napkin dispenser from the cluttered counter top. Holding it in his hand for a short moment, Lionel measures the weight and diameter in his mind, in much the same way a skilled wine tester will hold the valuable liquid in his mouth, judging the taste. Then in one swift movement the metal box is thrown through the glass panel embedded in the door of Lex's office. The sound of the glass breaking and scattering across the floor is extremely sudden and resounding in the now silent room.  
  
Cautiously, Lionel reaches through the hole avoiding the razor sharp obstacles in his path. In seconds he has the lock undone and the door opened. Turning Lionel gives his audience a look that says in no uncertain terms that no one is to follow him. With out a word he turns and disappears into his son's office.  
  
Just as Lionel expected, his son is in the room. Lex is lying on an obscenely expensive sofa he had purchased on his first day in Smallville. Lionel easily recognizes the couch. He also unfortunately recognizes the needle and white powder set so ominously next to his son. The pinprick sized track marks that sporadically line his son's arms are painfully familiar as well.  
  
Lionel feels his stomach lurch. An uncharacteristic fear grips his mind spreading quickly through out his body. Lionel's breath catches in his throat. He holds it for a long moment before regaining the ability to exhale. Stepping towards his son, Lionel disproves the widely held theory that he has no heart when suddenly he feels is breaking.  
  
Looking down at his son's pale skin and vacant eyes Lionel's expression is cold and observant. The stony look does not reach his eyes though. Lionel gazes down at his son with tender parental eyes. All he ever wanted for his son was for him to be the best. He needed to be tough to drive Lex, to keep him motivated and disciplined. He never meant for it to come to this.  
  
Reaching out Lionel lightly slaps his son's face speaking his name. "Alexander."  
  
Lex stirs slightly, a small groan escaping his relaxed lips. Lionel's heart flutters with relief. "Alexander, wake up. Can you walk?" Lionel shakes his son's body gently, nudging him conscious.  
  
Lex shifts to his side, his arm lazily slapping his father away. "Fuck." is all he says.  
  
"Come on, Lex. We need to get you home."  
  
Lex's reaction is to curl up into a small defensive ball, his arms wrapped around his head. Lionel feels a bolt of sympathy rack his body, which quickly leads to guilt. He tries to sub merge these emotions. Emotion leads to weakness. Weakness leads to failure. Lionel can't tolerate failure. Love makes him weak. His son makes him weak. Lionel needs to be extra hard around him to compensate.  
  
"Lex you need to see a doctor. You're sick. Let me help you."  
  
"No" Lex moans as if he is putting all his energy into the single syllable. He retracts further into a fetal position.  
  
Lionel loathes the fact that his son grew up to hate him. They were supposed to be partners, ruling the world together as father and son. It seems he must have messed up somewhere along the way. Somehow instead of raising an exact likeness of himself he has turned his son into a confused misery junkie, starved for affection. If only he could do things differently Lionel wonders if he would. Could having a weak son be worth having a son that loved him?  
  
"We are leaving now Lex."  
  
"No. I cant." Lex replies in a soft whisper. His breath is very shallow and ragged, his lips are bent down in a frown. Obviously the most pained expression Lex can muster in his current state of mind.  
  
"Why not?" Lionel attempts to remove all traces or worry from his voice but his eyes are still glassy with concern.  
  
"I failed you. I am not good enough. Just let me die." Lex laughs. A twisted, low, unamused sound, that slowly turns into a low groan.  
  
Lex's words strike Lionel like a shot through his heart. Uncontrolled tears well up in his eyes. The first tears he has felt burning beneath his lids in a very long time. Lionel lets the tears slip freely from his eyes, dripping down, splashing against his son's pained expression.  
  
"That's not true." He chokes wondering if his son will remember his words tomorrow. Whether Lex remembers tomorrow or not, one thing is for sure. Lionel will never forget the look of happiness that is spread across his son's face at this moment.  
  
Unrolling Lex's jacket sleeve, Lionel hides his son's addiction from the outside world. He tells himself its because he does not need the bad press. Grabbing Lex's briefcase, Lionel quickly stashes the incriminating evidence in the combination locked enclosure before reaching down and scooping his son up into his arms. Lex struggles in vain to free himself from his father's grasp. Lex's movements are slow and weak. He lacks the strength at this moment to ward off a kitten but his moot resistance is enough to make Lionel pause in his movement.  
  
Lionel may have failed his son his whole life but he was not going to fail him now, weakness be damned. He would have plenty of time in the future to regret this action. Looking down at his son Lionel speaks in a very serious tone. "Alexander, You need to come with me now. Stop fighting me and trust me. I love you."  
  
Lex's body freezes. All movements save for the faint beat of his heart pause. Then his son's body relaxes into his arms, no longer struggling. Looking down at Lex's face Lionel watches his son's small tears streaming down his face, mingling with his own. For once Lionel doesn't make his son get rid of the tears, the most obvious sign of weakness, as he has made him do so many times in the past.  
  
Lionel carries his son out through the crowd. Lex's limp body is cradled close to his chest. He ignores the shocked, confused expression on the patron's faces, his expression responding with no emotion save the intimidating look that reflects in his eyes. Surprisingly Lionel notes a few faces actually showing signs of true concern. Lionel notes those faces. He will remember them and maybe tomorrow he will tell Lex that he does not have to level this pit. Maybe.  
  
Lionel does not feel shame as he carries his son through the parted room. He walks with his head up high, his posture perfect. Lex is a Luthor and his heir. He has nothing to be ashamed of. Lionel will continue to sculpt his son to be the perfect leader of the free world. Only maybe in the future he will be a little less merciless. Maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lex Luthor did not react when he heard the loud shattering of the glass and the dull thunk of the napkin dispenser as it landed not far from him. The fact that his private office door had just been suddenly smashed by a dangerous metal obtrusion, landing a mere 5 inches from his head didn't phase Lex at all. There was not much in the world at present that could bother Lex Luthor in his current state of mind. He was completely at ease with life.  
  
The calm that coursed through Lex's veins was awesome. Every muscle in his body was absolutely relaxed. Nothing about him was tense right now. Even his brain, for once, was content, pausing for the moment from its constant planning and weighty decision making to dwell on nothing. The powerful drug had removed all negativity from his emotion options. Lex Luthor was unable to feel bad right now.  
  
Of course that didn't keep out the memory of sadness. Lex could easily recall the night before when his father had told him that he had to tear down the Talon. Although the idea of having to tell Lana that the coffee shop was to once again be turned into a parking lot had been agonizing. The look of disappointment that he predicted from Clark's face when he told him that he was tearing down Lana's dream was something that Lex could not stand to go through. Clark was too important to him.  
  
Lex could not bear the idea of disappointing Clark. The thought was just too awful to contemplate. Clark was his best and possibly only friend in Smallville. Perhaps in all the world. Lex did not know what he would do if he were to lose that.  
  
When his father had confronted him about his local business ventures, accusing Clark and Lana of using him, Lex had been angry but even deeper down Lex had been hurt. Lex had been hurt, not just because he was afraid those accusations might be true but because of the look on his father's face when he told him. The look that shone in the powerful man's fiery eyes was pure joy.  
  
It made Lex sick to know that his father hated him so much that he actually took pleasure in hurting his feelings. After twenty-one years of being bred to feel nothing he wondered how he could still feel anything at all. Lional blamed his mother for that. Lex thanked her everyday in silent prayer for the fact that her genes kept him from being completely like his father.  
  
None of that mattered right now though. Right now was bliss. Lex felt like he was floating on a cloud. All his problems at the moment were distant, like he was untouchable. Lying on the thick plush cushions of his Gucci couch Lex is unable to comprehend sadness. He can remember the pain that lead up to this minute but all that seemed unreal now, like he is detached from the world that he once found so important and challenging.  
  
Lex Luthor was under the impression that nothing could bother him right now. He would have bet money on it but had he done so he would have definitely lost that bet. The all too familiar voice of his father suddenly jolted him back to reality. It was a cold and heartless place that he was not up to facing right now. Lex Luthor could feel his father's hand on his face, and groaning he turned his body away from him.  
  
Upon hearing Lionel say his name Lex used all his strength to swat his father away. He had meant to say 'get the fuck away from me', but all that had come out was "Fuck". Despite his best efforts to ward his father off, Lionel stayed and persisted to get Lex to move.  
  
He couldn't handle this right now. He felt like something heavy was being pressed on top of him and all he wanted was to be alone. Tucking his knees up to his chest and folding his arms over his head, Lex attempted to ignore Lionel's attempts at coercion.  
  
He could feel his father still talking but Lex did not want to be around the man. Lionel Luthor made his son feel like shit. He was tired of all the put downs and the not good enoughs. Lex couldn't stand it any longer. He was tired of being confronted with his failures. He was tired of putting up facades and pretending things that were not true. He needed to get away from all that. Heroin was the prefect escape.  
  
Lex knew that as far as Lionel was concerned he would never measure up but that didn't keep him from trying. He knew that mere achievement would not be enough to please his father. To gain Lionel's respect Lex would have to go above and beyond the call of duty. He would have to dominate anything that came into his path, crushing his opponents by any means possible, no matter how brutal. The most agonizing fact was that in order for him to win his fathers love and respect he would have to defeat him at his own game. It was a dangerous and arduous task but Lex had the right motivation. Hate.  
  
"Lex you need to see a doctor. You're sick. Let me help you."  
  
Lex felt his body begin to tense up ever so slightly. He didn't want this to be happening right now, but it seemed that there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to scream, to make his father go far, far away. He did not want Lionel to see him in such a weakened condition. What the hell was he doing in the Talon anyway? Lionel never came here.  
  
Lex knew that he was a failure to his father. Nothing but a terrible mistake he had made twenty-one years ago. He wished there was something he could do about that but Lex had learned a long time ago that in life there was no such thing as easy solutions. He knew that there was a very special destiny out there, waiting for him. He knew that he had a future of greatness in store for him and that he was the one in charge of his own fate. Sadly he also knew that it would be a fate forever intertwined with the works of his father. Lex had tried to rebel from all that, but his rebellion had only made him more like Lionel then ever.  
  
"We are leaving now Lex." The intruding voice is harsh and commanding.  
  
Lex can't stand being under his father's brutal scrutiny right now so he said the first thing that comes to his mind. "No. I can't."  
  
"Why not?" The lack of concern in Lionel's tone is gut-wrenchingly unmistakable.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Lex decides that maybe the truth is the best course of action. Maybe if he tells Lionel the truth he will finally leave him alone. "I failed you. I am not good enough. Just let me die."  
  
The heroin in his system fights off the horrible feelings he is having causing him to laugh. He is not amused so the laugh sounds false, shifting into a low groan, that reveals his true feelings. Lex just wants to be left alone. Right now he just wants to be happy.  
  
"That's not true." Lionel replies. His voice sounds low and horse, compassionate.  
  
Lex blinks in surprise, wondering if he had just heard Lionel correctly. Tiny liquid droplets splash against his face, confusing him. For a second he thinks maybe he is crying but quickly realizes that he is not. Opening his eyes he is easily able to discern the source of the wetness on his face as he watches the tears slip from his father's eyes. At the sight Lex feels sudden grief that is quickly replaced by happiness. Lex is unable to control the smile that suddenly spreads across his face, joined by a warm feeling that burns through out his body. For a second Lex allows himself to savor this moment. His father has actually admitted that he does not think he is a failure.  
  
Lex is stunned. His mind is reeling. He is barely aware of the fact that his father is at his side, unrolling his sleeves, covering the tiny entrance holes in his arms. Lex remembers putting those holes there, remembers the all consuming grief that had enveloped his mind and body before the puncture. Even the greatest minds falter. Even the strongest men fall. By the time Lex had got to the Talon it was very late at night. He didn't want to go home. He couldn't visit Clark. Meteropolis was too far away. He was alone. He had no one.  
  
Lex had tried to talk himself out of it. He didn't want to be an addict, but the pain was there. Finally he had convinced himself that it would be a one time thing. His final hit, a temporary weakness. If he wasn't so content right now he might have regretted his action, and he still might later, but right now he was unable to regret.  
  
Lex watches silently with undisguised interest as Lionel put away his needle and hides his stash in his briefcase. He feels a strange tinge of appreciation at the way that Lionel is treating him right now. It had been a very, very long time since someone has taken care of him. Ever since his mother died and his nanny was sent away.  
  
Lex's happiness and gratitude slowly vanish as the seconds tick by, quickly being replaced by distrust. Why is his father being so suddenly nice? Deciding that it must be some kind of trick or test Lex wonders if he is passing. Probally not he assumes.  
  
Lex becomes immediately suspicious as he feels his fathers strong arms encircle his lean body, lifting him carefully up off the couch. Slowly, he begins to struggle for control of his body. He does not want to be carried. He could walk if he wanted to, he just does not feel like it. He just sees this as another way that Lionel is trying to control him.  
  
"Alexander, You need to come with me now. Stop fighting me and trust me. I love you."  
  
Lex stops moving, having suddenly lost the ability to function on all but the very basic of levels. The last three words spoken echo in his mind and the young man is left wondering if he has gone insane. The emotions that well up in his body are overwhelming. He feels as if his heart has just burst open, spilling all kinds of unwanted emotions through out himself. Joy and despair fight for control of his brain but Lex is in too much shock to care. He does not even notice the tears darting down his face or the hammering of his heart as he relaxed against his father's body.  
  
For the first time in his life, that he can remember, Lex allows himself to trust Lionel Luthor. Slowly he feels himself being taken from his office. He is unable to recognize any of the faces as he is carried through the crowd. Everyone seems blurry and unimportant, everyone but his father. Tears still mark his face but it's the smile that plays at the corner of his lips that seems to be attracting all the attention. Lex ignores the looks. Right now he doesn't care. Nothing can bother him.  
  
As the front door to the Talon opens Lex finds himself suddenly overwhelmed by the brightness of the day. His eyes automatically contract a piercing pain shooting through them. Squeezing his eyes shut Lex blocks out the uninviting rays.  
  
Pressing his head into his father's chest to avoid the stinging sun Lex allows himself to be placed into the back seat of the awaiting limousine. Lex leans against the seat as the long sleek vehicle begins to pull away from the much-disputed coffee shop; a content smile and dreamy look overwhelm his features. As temporary as it seems Lex wonders if maybe things will be different for him in the future. Maybe his father will be less malicious in his actions towards his him, less competitive. Maybe Lionel Luthor will be a father instead of an enemy. Maybe. 


	3. chapter 3

"Follow me." Clark told Chloe as he slipped his way through the iron bars of Luthor Manor's front entrance.  
  
"Are you sure this is legal?" Chloe asked suspiciously as she obediently followed Clark, pressing her body through the thin bars.  
  
"I don't know." Clark shrugged. "I do it all the time. Lex never told me not to."  
  
"That makes me feel a lot better." Chloe quipped sarcastically. Clark could tell that despite the sharp tone the girl was using that Chloe was really worried about Lex. "How are we supposed to make it past the staff with out being noticed?" she asked flipping her blond hair back away from her face as she gazed up at the enormity of Luthor manor. "I hope you don't expect Lionel to just let us in."  
  
"Actually I hadn't thought about it. I am just used to always being allowed in." Clark said a little hesitantly rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "What do you think we should do."  
  
"We might as well try the front door since we are already here." Chloe suggested gesturing towards the doors. Grabbing the large brass knocker, Clark signaled his presence with a loud thump. A moment later a tall man Clark quickly recognized as Lex's doorman replied to his knock.  
  
"My apologies Mr. Kent but Mr. Luthor senior has just ordered that no visitors be admitted into the manor today. Young Mr. Luthor is a bit under the weather and he needs his rest."  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Clark asked quickly.  
  
"I am not at liberty to discuss Mr. Luthor's health with anyone." The lanky elder man stated sympathetically.  
  
"Come on. You know who I am. Lex is my best friend. I need to know if he is okay." Clark's stated quickly, his voice tinged with a fierce desperation. Clark ran a large tan hand through is dark hair in frustration. Things were not working out as easily as he had hoped.  
  
"What's going on here?" A loud voice boomed behind the doorman who jumped in response.  
  
"Nothing sir." The man quickly replied stepping back away from the door to reveal the two uninvited guests. "Just a few of Young Mr. Luthors acquaintances here to inquire on his welfare."  
  
Lionel snorted when he recognized the duo. "You two again. You are wearing my patience very thin today young man. Please evacuate the premises before I have to call my security to remove you."  
  
"No! Wait! Please tell us. Is Lex going to be okay?" Clark looked over at Chloe's face, startled by her sudden outburst. Her question came out as more of a plea then an inquiry. Lionel responded to her wide-eyed desperate gaze with the same look he might give a cockroach found in an expensive meal.  
  
"If you are really interested in the private lives of the Luther's let me suggest to you, young lady, that you take up a subscription with the Inquisitor and leave my family alone. You children may have been able to charm my son but don't think for a second you can work your magic on me so easily. I can see through your bullshit." Lionel spit out the last words with pure venom gesturing towards the shocked reporter.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Clark asked Lionel quietly, stepping up bravely towards the imposing man. Lionel Luthor didn't even glance in Clark's direction as he moved away from the large double doors. "What's the matter with Lex?" Clark asked again, his voice a little louder as he followed Lionel into the castle. Lionel paused in his steps, looking over at the inquisitive youth with a bothered expression.  
  
Clark met his aggrivated gaze with a sincere stony glare, prepared to hold the eye contact for as long as the billionaire was willing to play this game. "Lex is my friend and I am not leaving until I know what is the matter with him."  
  
Lionel continued to stare into Clark's innocent eyes, searching the youth for any signs of a hidden agenda or weakness. Finding none Lionel was surprised. Letting his eyes drop from Clarks Lionel shifted his gaze over to Chloe. "So you two think you are my son's friends, huh? What makes you think he gives a shit about you?" Lionel asked, his lips twisting up in a very familiar smirk.  
  
"Don't try and play your mind games on me Mr. Luthor. You're not the only one who can see through bullshit and I am not here to mess around. I am here to find out if a friend of mine is okay." The edge in Chloe's voice was razor sharp and it cut through the tension like butter. Her voice softened after that, becoming more feminine as she continued. "Please let us see him. I need to know that he is okay."  
  
Lionel was silent for a long moment regarding Chloe with intense curiosity. Finally Lionel turned away from the two, looking over at his doorman. With great authority he spoke. "Allow these two children in for now but do not talk to them." Lionel warned giving the servant a severe scowl before looking back to Clark and Chloe. "Come with me." He commanded in a tone that suggested that defiance was not an option.  
  
Lionel was silent as he lead them through the maze that was his home. Clark and Chloe stood very close to each other, drawing on each other for support as they marched their way up several flights of stairs. As they reached the top Lionel excused himself and began talking to a man Clark recognized as Lex's unofficial doctor.  
  
The discreet doctor looked like a cross between a biker and an old hippie. He was the exact opposite of the man standing across from him. Lionel Luthor in his impeccably tailored designer suit talked to the doctor with a very somber look on his face. After a brief discussion the doctor picked up a brown paper bag from a nearby counter top and exited the room. After the man was completely gone Lionel looked over at Clark and Chloe and gestured for them to come closer.  
  
As they tentatively approached him Lionel gave Clark the most severe look he had ever seen. The look almost stopped him in his tracks. If it was not for Chloe walking so confidently next to him Clark didn't know if he would have been able to continue.  
  
"You claim to be my son's friends." Lionel said with a sigh. "Is that true?" Both of the Smallville high students nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Good. I want you to know that I have strived for the last twenty-one years to teach Lex not to put his trust in others, people like you two." Lionel paced in front of the two teenagers, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "Sadly he has defied me by forging a companionship with you. While this makes me angry, today I may have need of that friendship. I like to believe that I didn't raise a complete idiot so I am going to assume that you two are trustworthy. Can I trust you two?"  
  
Chloe and Clark once again nodded in reply to Lionel's question, both stunned by the powerful mans candor. "Good. What I am about to tell you is never to leave this room do you understand?" Clark began to nod but Lionel quickly interrupted. 'No I want to hear you say it."  
  
"I promise I won't tell. Just let me know what's wrong with Lex. Is he sick? Is he dying?" Clarks worried tone began to escalate as he prepared himself for Lionel's reply. Chloe's earnest expression matched Clarks as they gazed at Lionel with dread and anticipation.  
  
"Its nothing so dramatic." Lionel said with a wave of his hand. His demeanor quickly shifted into a business like tone. "My son has unfortunately over the years developed quite a nasty addiction to a drug called heroin." Clark and Chloe both blinked in surprise, glancing at each other in confusion. This was not at all what they were expecting.  
  
"Is Lex all right? Did he overdose?" Chloe quickly asked. Concern and curiosity shone in her eyes like a light. Clark knew the reporter in her screamed to know the story behind this scenario but he was also a little surprised to see so much genuine worry in her sudden expression. Clark did not think that Chloe cared that much for Lex.  
  
"He is not going to die, if that is what you mean." Lionel admitted flatly. "It was close. He is stable right now but the next few days will definitely not be easy on him." Chloe's eyes brimmed with shocked tears. "Don't be so sympathetic little girl. Alexander brought this on himself."  
  
"Can we see him?" Clark asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. Go ahead but I am afraid he won't make very much sense right now. He is heavily drugged and out of it. Don't expect an intelligent conversation." Lionel stated motioning towards a large door to their right. Chloe and Clark nodded to Lionel and walked towards the room.  
  
Clark slowly pushed the heavy wooden door open. In the dim room the only light was a small desk lamp that revealed the motionless body of his friend lying in the middle of a huge king sized bed. Lex seemed so extremely small and fragile lying there that Clark suddenly wished he could snatch his friend from this place. Clark felt the urge pull Lex into his arms, to support his friend and keep him safe from his father's evil clutches. Clark wanted to take him away from his horrible life and put him into a loving atmosphere. One where he wasn't constantly insulted and trapped in the middle of vicious mind games. Lex barely ever talked about his relationship with his father but the few things he did mention were enough to make Clark want to hurt Lionel with all his might.  
  
Lex's pale sickly form looked so lost and alone. There was something very terrifying about seeing Lex Luthor so out of it. It was almost unbelievable. The moment seemed unreal, like a bad episode of the twilight Zone. What was really startling though, Clark thought, was Lex's smile. His lips were twisted in an expression that looked dazed, like he was very, very tired.  
  
Clark made a promise to himself in that moment. A promise that he would help Lex through this and that he would do everything in his power to prevent it from ever happening again. Staring down at the peaceful looking form Clark swore that no matter how hard it was be for him that he would make sure that Lex never felt alone again. He would be sure that his friend always felt loved and appreciated. He would help guide him to becoming less like his father and more like the compassionate individual that he strove to be. Then maybe one day Lex will be able to love without feeling guilt. With Clark's help maybe Lex could be a better person. Maybe. 


End file.
